


A Different Type of Dessert

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [10]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alley Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon are having a date night at the Mystic Grill,but Landon wants another kind of dessert.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Different Type of Dessert

Date night at the Mystic Grill was going swimmingly for Landon and Hope.

They were cuddled up close in a booth, smiling at each other and stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking.

A couple of people walked up to them,people who Hope knew well.

“What are you doing here with him? He’s a Stallion, Hope.” Ethan said,with a hint of jealousy

“And why haven’t you been at school?” Maya asked

“He’s my boyfriend. I am a Stallion, almost always have been. It’s just...Landon and I had a messy breakup so I decided to change schools for a bit. But I’m back at the Salvatore School now.” Hope replied

“Oh,so that’s why that girl was shooting you dirty looks. You were the ex! I take it you guys got back together,then?” Maya said and Hope nodded.

Ethan looked disgruntled and somewhat furious. This boy got the girl he wanted?

“What happened to the other girl, then?” questioned Ethan.

“Things just didn’t...work out between us.” Landon shot back, noticing the longing stares Ethan was giving Hope and in response, kissed Hope on the cheek.   
  
Ethan and Maya’s mom came up to them and said hello.

“Hey, Sheriff Machado.” She said, noticing Landon’s hand running up her school skirt.

“Come on, kids, let’s go. I’ve got the takeout.” she said,and the three of them left.

“What are you doing? We still have dessert.” Hope said,giggling.

“I was thinking of another kind of dessert.” Landon whispered,his hand going further up her skirt.

“Where?” She whispered back.

“Hmm... an alleyway would do.” Landon whispered back

They paid for their meal and went into the alleyway that was deserted. Landon pushed Hope onto one of the brick walls.

She dropped her panties to the floor and Landon went under her skirt and starting kissing her pussy and clit. Then he started to suck,earning a yelp from Hope and eventually a moan

“Landon...” she moaned as he went on,urged on by her moans.

He could feel himself harden just at the sight of her in immeasurable pleasure, caused by him. There was a final moan and she reached her release with a loud groan. He got up from under her skirt and kissed her.

“That’s the kind of dessert I was thinking of.” He said,smirking.

“What about mine, babe?” She said looking at his erection and then dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his jeans and starting pulling down his boxers, causing Landon to moan.

She pulled them down just enough to show his erect cock and took him into her mouth,moving it up and down while Landon closed his eyes and moaned. He opened them and looked down

“Fuck, fuck. Hope, fuck. You look so damn hot like that.” He moaned and she went on with the moving of her mouth and played with his head with her tongue.   
It caused him moan again and then for him to release himself inside her mouth. She shallowed it and stood up.

She kissed him and he kissed back. He groped her breast though her shirt and kept kissing her. Her hands fluttered down to her own pussy, touching herself. He broke the kiss and looked at what she was doing.

“Fuck...so hot.” He moaned as he took in the sight, she was moaning as well.

His hands joined hers on her pussy and some of his fingers slipped inside her. In response, she begun to ride his fingers, causing him to moan and then notice his erection growing back up again.

She kept moaning as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her until she reached a release with a loud moan. This caused him to become fully erect and he took his fingers out of her and she whined at the loss of them.

“I know baby.” He said and then thrust inside her, her legs on the either side of him.

His thrusts were soft and gentle but her hands went up and down his back as he thrusted. The only sounds heard were hearty moans from the both of them and the slapping of skin against skin.

He pumped harder and faster which caused her grip on his back to become tighter. The moans kept coming along until one large groan as Landon reached his climax and spilt himself inside her.

He pulled himself out and away. Hope took this chance to pull up her underwear and then kissed him on the mouth. Landon pulled up his own clothes. They walked back to the Salvatore school, his arm thrown around her shoulder,smilies on their faces.


End file.
